I Dont Want To Be In Love
by DarkenedTragedyXx
Summary: OneShot. A Short Story of a Girl named Rayanne and Jack Mercer. Both have relationship problems and end up meeting in a bar. Based on the Song Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte.[Sorry the Summary is completely bad...]


I Don't Want to Be In Love

A One Shot Four Brothers Jack/OC

Based on the Song Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte

Authors Note: Bold lyrics are Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte obviously

I do not own anything, other than Rayanne and Amy.

Rayanne's POV 3rd Person:

**She's going out to forget they were together**

**All That time he was taking her for granted**

**She wants to see if there's more**

**Than he gave, she's looking for…**

Rayanne pulled her Jacket closer to her body as she walked angrily to her car. "Come on Baby!" she heard her now ex-boyfriend call her from the apartment building doors. "No Derek! I'm done!" She yelled over her shoulder as she continued to walk to her car. "Come on, All this because I was asking for a little money?!" he said as he shut the door preventing her from getting in the car. "A little money?! You call five hundred dollars for your rent a little money?! I'm sick of you always take stuff from me and never paying back and never helping me when I need it. I've always helped you but not now. I'm done and we're over!" she pushed him and got into her car to drive off.

**He calls her up he's trippin' on the phone now**

**He doesn't want her out there **

**And alone now**

**He knows she's movin' it**

**Knows she using it**

**Now he's losing it**

**She don't care!**

"I told you before and ill tell you again. Were done" Rayanne said as he talked into the phone with more excuses. "Goodbye Derek" she said and turned off her phone. Rayanne got to the bar parking lot and found a spot to park her car. She wrapped her arms around herself tight, keeping the warmth to her body. She took a seat at the bar and let a deep sigh. "Rough night?" the bartender asked her. "You wouldn't believe it" she said and the bartender put a beer in front of her. "A guy I'm guessing?" he asked and she sighed. "That obvious?" she asked and the bartender laughed a bit. "I hate Love…" She said and took a sip of her beer.

**Everybody put up your hands Say:**

"**I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"**

**Feel the beat now**

**If you've got nothing left say:**

"**I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"**

**Feelin' good now**

**Don't be afraid to get down say:**

"**I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"**

Jack's POV 3rd Person:

**He was always giving her attention**

**Working Hard to find the things she mentioned**

**He was dedicated**

**But m****ost suckers hated**

**That girl was fine**

**But she didn't appreciate him**

"Aw come on Jackie" Amy said trying to flirt her way out of the fight and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No Amy" Jack said sternly and pulled her arms away from him. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You always were stubborn, that and overly jealous and jumping to conclusions. Of course you are a Mercer" she said and moved away. "Yeah you all over a guy is jumping to conclusions. I'm out of here" He said sighing frustrated and went to his car. "Jackie" Amy shouted from her window upstairs but he continued to walk to the car. Slamming the door shut, he put the key in the ignition and drove off. He needed to get away from her.

**She calls him up; she's trippin' on the phone now**

**Now had to get up and he ain't comin' home now**

**Now she's tryin' to forget him**

**And the salary that came with him**

**When he first met her**

**When they both got together**

"Jackie, I'm sorry" she said sweetly into the phone. "Amy, this isn't working out. It's just not." Jack replied keeping his eyes on the road as he spoke seriously to her. "But Jackie… Why don't you just come back? Forget about this all ok? We can go out tomorrow go out to eat… " Jack could have sworn he heard her say "Maybe Shop" softly after. "I'm done with this, ok Amy were done" Jack said and hung up. Jack drove to the bar and parked his car in an empty spot in the parking lot. He walked into the bar and took his usual seat at the counter.

**Everybody put up your hands Say:**

"**I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"**

**Feel the beat now**

**If you've got nothing left say:**

"**I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"**

**Feelin' good now**

**Don't be afraid to get down say:**

"**I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"**

"The Usual Mercer?" Danny, the Bartender, said. "Yeah, Thanks" Jack replied and Danny put the beer in front of him. "So what's wrong?" Danny asked. "Amy" Jack simply said. "Ah, I see" Danny said and jack said and took a sip. "What's with everyone tonight?" Danny asked. "What do you mean?" Jack asked in return. Danny leaned closer as in to not let anyone else hear. "That girl sitting over there" Danny said nodding his head over. "She has been here for about an hour. Just broke up with her boyfriend. She has to be on her 5th beer at least, surprisingly still sober" Danny finished and went back to other costumers.

No One's POV 3rd Person:

Jack looked at the girl that was three seats down from him. She looked really upset and he felt like he should do something. "Rough night?" Jack said as he looked at her and she quickly looked up and at him. "You could see that I suppose" she said and laughed a bit, but it soon faded along with her smile. Jack though she was beautiful when she smiled. "Looks like you've had a rough night yourself" she said and jack in turn laughed a bit. "You could say that" Jack said and moved down beside her. "What happened with you?" Jack asked and she sighed deep. "Boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, just using me, all I ever was, was a bank and someone he could step all over" She explained. "What about you?" she asked.

Jack laughed a bit as he looked down at her beer. "Thought the girl was everything. Turns out she's just money hungry and using me as well. Then goes off with other guys and says I'm over reacting or some other bullshit" Jack said and finished his beer. "Hey Danny, can I get another one?" Jack asked and Danny passed him another one. "Thanks Man" he said taking another sip. "Come here often?" she asked teasingly and Jack smiled as she smiled and it stayed there. "Rayanne Lawrence" Rayanne introduced. "Jack Mercer" he said in return. Jack smiled at her as Rayanne smiled back at him.

**We b****reak up its something that we do now**

**Everyone has got to do it sometime**

**It's ok; let it go**

**Get out there and find someone**

**Now you know what to do…**

**So come on**

**Feelin' Good**


End file.
